Um amor eterno
by Gih Haruno
Summary: Hachi havia se casado e deixado pra trás sua vida ao lado dos membros da banda, incluindo Nobu. Mas como ele se sentia a respeito? One-shoot.


Oiies, fiz essa one-shot NobuxHachi como um desabafo, por que eu nunca me conformei com o fato da separação deles.

Nana não me pertence, se pertencesse a Hachi e o Nobu ficariam juntos pra sempre!

Sinopse: Komatsu Nana casou-se com Takumi após ter engravidado e deixou Nobu e todos os seus amigos pra trás. Numa noite especialmente triste para Nobu ele resolveu desabafar seus sentimentos numa folha de papel.

_/====_

_Hey Nana,_

_Quanto tempo faz? Daquela noite em que eu atendi o celular e o Takumi me disse que você esperava um filho dele...quanto tempo faz? Toda vez que lembro meu peito queima como se tivesse acontecido a poucos minutos. Eu correndo até sua casa e você me deixando, me deixando por ele. Ainda hoje me pergunto se você foi com ele por todo o dinheiro e luxo que ele podia te oferecer ou se foi com ele para me poupar de criar um filho que não era meu. Quando penso que foi pelo dinheiro eu sinto como se meu coração se esfarelasse até ser apenas migalhas, migalhas impossíveis de serem reconstituídas em um coração. Você teria ido com ele apenas por riqueza? Teria ido com ele apenas por glamour? Sei que foi o que você sempre quis, uma casa grande com quintal e um casamento pomposo, tudo aquilo que eu nunca poderia te dar. Mas se penso que você se foi preocupada comigo e com meu futuro, meu coração pulsa quase desesperado com a ideia de que poderíamos ficar juntos ainda. Se você tivesse me escolhido, eu teria trabalhado dez vezes mais, eu deixaria de dormir para sustentar vocês, mas eu estaria perfeitamente feliz, pois você estaria lá. Se você tivesse me escolhido eu teria assumido a criança como minha e jamais as deixaria desamparadas. Lembra da noite do festival de fogos, você bateu na porta e eu a teria aberto se soubesse que você fosse se sentar ao meu lado e dizer que ficaria ali pra sempre, pois ali era o seu lugar, perto de mim, da Nana, do Shin e de todos os seus amigos. Mas não, eu sabia que se eu abrisse você ficaria se desculpando e iria embora outra vez e eu não suportaria te ver partir, de novo. Quanto tempo faz desde que você assistiu a um ensaio do Blast? Não é como se você tivesse escolhido outro, mas eu ainda pudesse te ter por perto. Desde que você se casou com aquele cara você sumiu, você nunca mais foi a um ensaio, você nunca mais procurou a Nana, nunca mais procurou ninguém, nunca mais foi a uma reunião com a gente por mais que o Shin insistentemente te mandasse mensagens convidando para isso...POR QUÊ HACHI?_

Nobu nunca mais fora o mesmo desde que Hachi havia partido daquele apartamento para morar com Takumi, e ela também nunca mais aparecera. Em todas as noites de festival de fogos o loiro ficava especialmente melancólico, e foi numa dessas noites que ele resolveu desabafar suas dores numa folha de papel. O autor da carta derrubava agora grossas lágrimas de uma tristeza terrívelmente amarga, mas mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas gotículas ele continuou a escrever.

_Eu estava lá, estava lá quando você casou, escondido num canto eu vi você prometer ser de outro homem pela eternidade, vi seus olhos brilharem quando ele colocou aquela maldita aliança de ouro no seu dedo declarando que você era mais uma das posses dele. Você não me viu lá, você nunca soube que eu estive lá, me pergunto se é por isso que você nunca mais voltou pra nos visitar, mas você nem mesmo havia nos convidado. Eu nem sei direito como eu consegui burlar todo o sistema de segurança, eu só sei que naquele dia eu tinha uma urgência absoluta em te ver, talvez em algum lugar dentro de mim eu ainda acreditasse que pudesse te ver desistir de tudo aquilo e voltar correndo pra mim. Quando penso nisso me acho tão ingênuo, como eu pude pensar que você desistiria de tudo, por um nada? Mas Hachi, eu fico tão perdido aqui, sozinho nessas noites...tão perdido que não sei em qual motivo acreditar para o fato de você ter me deixado. Ah Hachi, se pelo menos você tivesse voltado uma vez que fosse, nem que fosse pra dizer que não me queria por eu ser pobre e que o seu coração era loucamente apaixonado por aquele psicopata cabeludo. Aí então, eu ao menos saberia que você tinha me esquecido e tentaria viver minha vida da melhor forma que a distância que me mantém longe de você permitisse. Mas você nunca voltou, você simplesmente foi embora em silêncio, e agora eu fico aqui ouvindo o som dos fogos que estouram e vendo os móveis piscarem devido as cores que se alternam vindo dos fogos do outro lado da janela e me pergunto...será que você ainda pensa em mim? E se a resposta fosse sim, nós poderíamos ficar juntos? Você conseguiria ser feliz ao meu lado depois de ter experimentado tanta riqueza ao lado dele? Se eu pelo menos tivesse uma pista qualquer sobre o que você sente, mas acho que eu nunca vou saber. Você se foi e acho que nunca vai voltar. Continuarei aqui, pensando em você, pensando na única mulher que eu realmente amei. Hey Nana, se quiser voltar, estarei aqui esperando._

_Com amor_

_Nobu_

O garoto assinou a carta e guardou-a numa gaveta, sabia que nunca a entregaria a sua devida dona, mas estava levemente aliviado, pois pelo menos aquele pedaço de papel sabia de seus tormentos e seus sentimentos que nunca mudaram.

======FIM======

Heeeeey amigos! Espero que tenham gostado e apesar de ter ficado curtinha achei que ficou linda, eu chorei escrevendo essa fic. Mas claro, não sou eu quem tem que dizer se ficou boa ou não, então espero ansiosa pelas reviews e as críticas, comentários, elogios e o que mais vier. Bjs


End file.
